Sayonara
by Gamer Jack
Summary: This is my retelling of that final scene in Pokémon Black and White.


**Hey everyone. You know that ending scene in Pokémon Black and White? This is my interpretation of that beautiful ending...**

"No! My careful schemes! The world-" I butt in before finishes,

"Shut it! You're schemes can only go so far, then you must work on your own. You failed to realize that, so you lost." He just sputtered nonsense after that and fell to his knees before claiming

"I AM PERFECTION!"

"If you were perfection, you would've succeeded, yet you failed!... I've never seen a sadder being in my life." Alder then steps in before I continue.

"Now, N, do you still think people and Pokémon should be separated?" N looks at his feet and started to say something, but Ghetsis continued his rant, cackling like the broken puppet he was before spouting

"Because I couldn't obtain the legendary for myself, I prepared someone for it- N!" he bellowed, followed with more cackling. "He nothing more than a freak without a heart. Do you really think you can get through a warped person like that!?" Cheren looked at Alder and retorted,

"Alder, it's a waste of our time listening to him ramble on. He's really the one without a heart!"

"You're right. He truly is pitiful." He turned his gaze back to N. "N, I'm sure there's much for you to think about. I know you were not pursuing the truth because of Ghetsis' manipulation, but because you were inspired. _That_ is why you could meet Reshiram." He returns his gaze to us, confusion and doubt in his eyes.

"But... I... I don't deserve to be a hero!" Alder cocked his head before replying.

"Is that so? What you and Reshiram are going to do now, wouldn't you say that's important?" N shook his head,

"Acting like you understand... Up until now, we've been fighting with each other over our beliefs! Yet, despite that... _Why_!?" Alder closed his eyes, shaking his head before answering.

"N, even if we don't understand each other, that's no reason to reject each other. There's always been two sides to an argument, there always have. Is there any one perspective that has all of the answers? Give it some thought." Alder then moves next to Ghetsis' right side, Cheren doing the same on his left after giving me a look, and they both drag him out of the room. I started to move after them, but stopped when I thought that look was for me to stay here. I then look back at N, his eyes focused on the floor. He then takes off his hat and brings it to his chest before I notice a tear roll off his chin and his body start shaking.

"Are... You okay?" I ask, concerned about the King of Team Plasma, right before he falls to his knees and starts audibly sobbing, followed by him bawling his eyes out. I run over to him and kneel next to him as he cries, placing an arm on his back and trying to comfort him before I hear why he's crying:

"I'm not worth it." He then continues to sob, muttering why he doesn't think he's worth it. I move and sit down across from him, place a hand on his shoulder, and say,

"But you _are_ worth it. You just don't see why." He stops his sobs and looks at me, tears in his eyes, and asks

"Why?"

"You were tricked, deceived by Ghetsis. _Nobody_ is immune to this, whether on the giving or receiving end, whether it's a young boy or old woman, whether it's a human or Pokémon. I've deceived multiple people before to get past an obstacle, and I hated doing it because I knew that it was a risk to make a lie, a bigger one to use the lie, and the biggest risk to let them find the truth. You found the truth, so you can't believe that the man who rose you like a father was using you to have his ideals carried out, but you must. It's the truth, and the truth can hurt worse than physical pain." I place my other hand on his other shoulder before I finish. "But the truth _isn't_ the end. In fact, it can be the beginning. Humans are beings of greed, the desire for more of something, whether power, money, or whatever else. The truth was that he wanted to rule the world, not release all Pokémon from their trainers. By learning this, you know that if he tries again, you can stop him. Also, by revealing this, you have a reason to leave him. You are no longer his tool, no longer under his control, so you may do what you want, not what that man wants. _That_, my friend, is why you are worth it. As long as you can control yourself, you can make a difference. Maybe you can separate people and Pokémon, maybe not. Only if someone makes the effort, that someone being anyone including me or you, can change happen." He looks at me with eyes that might deter a Hydreigon from attacking him as I bring my arms down to my sides, and he says two words:

"Thank you." He then leans forward and hugs me, my hands making their way to his back, his to mine, and we stayed like that until he released me. We stood up and faced the end of the room, the large hole created by Reshiram ramming into the wall letting the sunset's light in.

"I... want to talk about something with you." I look at him and he starts slowly walking to the end of the room. I join, then he continues. "It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town."

"Accumula Town? Huh. Never would've crossed me that our meeting was of such importance to you."

"Neither did you seem extraordinary. But, when I talked to your Pokémon, I didn't believe what I heard. I was in disbelief, shocked at the fact that your Pokémon wanted to be with you." He stopped walking, me doing the same, before he continued. "I didn't understand. I couldn't understand why your Pokémon liked you, because, up until that moment, I believed all Pokémon disliked their trainer, I never knew Pokémon like that existed." We resumed walking, him still speaking about that day. "My travels were long, and the more I traveled, I became more uncertain. I kept meeting people and Pokémon that communicated with each other, helped each other, loved each other like family. _That_ is why I battled you, to answer my questions. I needed to confront you, hero-to-hero, to tell me the truth." We reached the end of the room, in front of where the throne once stood, now a large hole letting the light in. He turned to me, his tears gone and a smile on his face. "There's no way someone like me, one who only understands Pokémon... No, I'm wrong. I didn't understand them, either. I can't measure up to you, you meeting so many friends and Pokémon... The Champion has forgiven me, and... What I'll do from now on is something I have to decide now." He then turns and throws Reshiram's Poké Ball out to the sky through the hole, sending the Vast White dragon out before turning back to me. "White! You said you had a dream... That dream... Make it come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals to give you the power to change the world! If anyone can, it's youWhite! Well then... Farewell!" I run up and grab his shoulder before he jumps onto his dragon and leaves.

"No, N, I'm not the only one. Anyone can try, but few succeed, and fewer in what they wanted to achieve. You doubt the power of what and who you are, your influence on others. I may be able to change the world, but 'I' refers to any willing to be that 'I.' You may change the world rather than me, but only if you want! The first step to change is to make the effort to start! And there are no good-byes! Only 'Until we meet again.'" I let go of his shoulder. "This may be our last meeting, though I highly doubt it, but know that, despite anything the world does to you, only you, N, can make yourself. Go, fly with Reshiram and find who you truly are! This is farewell for now, N!" He nods and climbs on the dragon. Reshiram then turns and flies off, giving one last roar as it and N flies off into the horizon, the sun sinking below with them as I say, a tear rolling down my cheek, "Godspeed, N. Your true journey starts _now_."

**You now might be asking, "What's the point of this fic?" Simple. 1) I hated hearing that N is a Gary-Stu, the male counterpart of a Mary-Sue, a character that's meant just to be perfect in the eyes of the writer. I hoped that, by writing this, you realize that N isn't perfect. Rather, his story might actually happen in real life. 2) You know that saying that "a thousand-mile journey starts with a single step?" This is a big reference to that, as, in B/W 2, he realizes what a Pokémon trainer really is and becomes one. His first step to that was challenging you in Accumula Town in B/W, but didn't realize it until after Ghetsis' downfall. That is why I wanted to write this: to give a beautiful scene more meaning.**

**Also, I used the female's B/W Pokémon manga name, but that does not mean White is the female character. Throughout the whole story, I did not specify whether Black is male or female. For those who caught on, way to go. For those who didn't, try reading it again, thinking the character is the opposite gender.**

**Through this whole fic, I thought of White as a male, probably because I'm male and I tend to lean towards people of my gender, albeit me not being sexist. Once I got to the point of N referring to White by name, I needed a name. I initially went with Black, as in the male manga character's name, but changed it to White because, in the manga, Black captures Reshiram and N gets Zekrom. Since I'm clearly writing most of what happens in White version, I decided to make it White. It was also at this point where I thought, "You know, I never actually decided if White is a guy or girl. Think I'll try to keep it that way." After finishing, I read through again, this time with White being a girl in my mind, and it still worked for the story. The only difference between the gender of White is that one can be seen as a "lover of N," the other taking on a more "brotherly-love" type of tone. Either way, I really liked writing this.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this fic, and maybe I'll write another one concerning N in the future. However, that's for another day. If you find any problems with it, please leave some constructive criticism to help me write better flics for the future. Thank you for reading this fic, and see you all in the next fic.**


End file.
